3o Day OTP Challenge
by Just A Victim Of Circumstance
Summary: 3o Days, 3o Challenges, 1 Pairing. Let's See Where Each Day Takes Us...
1. Day o1-Holding Hands

**Author's Note: A few friends and I decided to take on this challenge and I decided to share it with the world...Day 01 is late, but better late than never, no?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Tom Warburton.**

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Wally! It's gonna be fine." Kuki tried her best to comfort her boyfriend, who was currently tugging at the drawstring on his orange hoodie. The pair stood on the doorstep of the Sanban household, waiting for Kuki's parents to open the door.

Like any other teenage boy who was about to meet their girlfriend's parents for the first time, Wallabee was scared shitless. _What if I say something stupid? _He thought. _What if they don't like the way I look? What if-_

Wallabee's thoughts were cut off and his blood ran cold as the door in front of him opened. He looked up and was met with the indifferent face of Mrs. Sanban.

"You're home, Kuki. And I see you've brought a friend over. Who might he be?" Wallabee swallowed audibly before responding.

"Ah, um... I'm Wallabee Beatles, Kuki's boyfriend."

A flash of recognition crossed Mrs. Sanban's face before returning to its original indifferent mask. " Ah, I remember now. She said she would be bringing you over a few nights ago. Please, come in. We were just about to start dinner."

Wallabee swallowed one more time before steeling himself and walking in to the Sanban household. _This is gonna be a looooong night..._

* * *

Kuki and Wallabee sat comfortably on the loveseat with their eyes on the television. They weren't actually watching it, though. They both had satisfied smiles on their faces; dinner had been delicious. Kuki's mother was an excellent cook, and the vegetable lo mein that she had made sat comfortably in their stomachs.

"Wallabee? Kuki? Your father and I would like to have a word with you." The food that once sat comfortably in the teenage boy's stomach now felt like a block of lead. Mr. and Mrs. Sanban entered the living room and sat in the couch opposite them. The television was switched off and the pair was fixed with an intense stare.

Mr. Sanban wasted no time with formalities. "You're dating my daughter?" The question sounded more like a statement to the boy. He nodded nervously and said "Yes, sir."

"Well, we can't have just anybody dating our daughter." Mr. Sanban intoned. "What do you plan on doing with your life when you grow older?"

_Shit!_ Wallabee thought. _I haven't even thought of that! I knew tonight was a bad idea! I have to at least say something...Think Wallabee, think!_

As Wallabee's thoughts raced, the silence caused by the lull in conversation grew longer and longer. And as the silence stretched on, Mr. Sanban's patience wore thinner and thinner. " Come on, Mr. Beatles." he said. "We don't have all evening."

That single comment pierced through the jumble of thoughts in Wallabee's head, and without thinking he bit out "Maybe if you shut your bloody trap for a minute or two you'd have an answer!"

The silence that now covered the room was thick like a winter blanket. Mrs. Sanban, usually the picture of indifference in any situation, sat with widened eyes and a slack jaw. Mr. Sanban's eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips settled into a thin line.

"What was that, Mr Beatles?" he asked in a cold voice.

Kuki's heart began to race once the first bout of silence appeared. She knew how little patience her father had, and how easily he was angered. She also knew how badly pressure affected Wally, and she hoped that he wasn't going crazy inside his head.

Her hopes were crushed once her father spoke. She expected Wallabee's outburst and her father's tense words after. Before things spiraled out of control, she quickly grasped Wallabee's hand in her own and hoped it provided some sort of comfort.

Wallabee looked down at the sudden warmth in his hand and saw another one pressed tightly into his own. The simple fact that Kuki had taken hold of his hand served to calm his frayed nerves. Well, he wasn't totally comfortable, just enough to think properly.

"I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Sanban." Wallabee said sincerely. "I'm really nervous and I don't work too well under pressure..."

Mr. Sanban took a deep breath before speaking again. "That's alright, Mr. Beatles, but I won't be tolerating any more of your outbursts. Now answer the question: what do you plan on doing when you get older?"

"I've considered going into the military a few times, but it's risky. Other than that, I haven't put much thought into it."

"At least the boy answered honestly." Mrs. Sanban said. Choosing not to acknowledge his wife's comment, Mr. Sanban rattled off another question. "What do you do in your spare time?"

This question was much easier to answer, especially with Kuki's hand tucked securely into his. "Well, I like to play sports a lot, especially football and soccer. I also like boxing, but I don't get to do it very often."

Kuki squeezed her boyfriend's hand reassuringly at his response. He gripped her hand tighter in response, not planning on letting go until this entire interrogation was finished.


	2. Day o2-Cuddling

**Author's Note: Well, Day o2 is here...Enjoyy~ Thoughts are in Italics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of its characters.**

* * *

Wallabee knocked on the door to the Sanban household and waited for someone to answer the door. He leaned against the railing and tilted his head back, letting his eyes wander.

_Such a beautiful day_, he thought. The sun was shining brightly, making everything seem happier. The sky looked bluer than normal, seeming almost to shimmer in the light. Wispy clouds floated across the sky lazily, basking in the beauty of the day.

"Hello, Wallabee. I'm surprised to see you here today."

Said teen turned towards the sound of the voice. "Hey, Mrs. S. Is Kuki home?"

"Yes she is," Mrs. Sanban replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do today and I was hoping to hang out with her."

Mrs. Sanban stepped into the house, an unspoken word of invitation passing between the two. Wallabee followed her into the house and took off his shoes before going to look for his girlfriend.

* * *

On his way towards the stairs leading to Kuki's bedroom, Wallabee was tackled by a small but powerful force.

"Walllyy!" Mushi yelled, hugging the blonde teen tightly.

He ruffled her hair before saying, "Hey Squirt, where's your sis?"

Suddenly, Mushi's grip loosened considerably. Her lower lip began to quiver.

"You never care about me! It's always 'Kuki this' and 'Kuki that' with you! I deserve some attention too!"

_Shit, why is she so bloody observant! _he thought. Wallabee scooped up Mushi and wrapped her in a giant bear hug. "You know that's not true, Kid! Of course I care about you."

She started to giggle but quickly covered it up with a sniffle. "Sure doesn't seem like it..."

"How about this afternoon I take you and your sister out for ice cream?"

Mushi's face brightened instantly at the prospect of ice cream. _Heh,_ Wallabee thought, _found her weakness!_

"Okay, okay, you're forgiven! But only if you promise to take us out for ice cream later!"

"I promise, Kid. I promise." Wallabee got up and made his way towards the staircase again before being stopped by Kuki again.

"Big Sis is in the basement, if you still wanna go see her."

"Thanks, Kid." He ruffled her hair affectionately before heading towards the steps leading to the basement.

* * *

Wallabee walked into the basement, eager to find Kuki. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his girlfriend to help the day go by quicker.

He scanned the entertainment center, earnestly hoping to see his girlfriend lounging on one of the couches. When he didn't spot the familiar head of raven hair, Wallabee began to worry.

_Please don't let her be in __**The Room**__... _He thought. _Let her be anywhere but __**The Room...**_

He checked the bathroom, wishing that she would be inside of it, but the bathroom was empty. Resignedly, he made his way over to **The Room**.

Wallabee glared at the door in front of him before raising his hand and knocking loudly on it. He prayed to whoever would listen that he wouldn't hear her voice come from the inside of the room.

"Who is it?" A voice that was unmistakably Kuki's called out.

Wallabee banged his head on the door and groaned. The peal of laughter that came from the room meant that Kuki knew who was outside.

"Is that you Wally? Come inside!"

"Do I have to, Kuki? Can't you come outside this time?"

"Nope,"Kuki replied, sounding more bubbly than usual. "You have to come inside!"

Wallabee sighed and placed his hand on the doorknob. _Well_, he thought, _here goes nothing..._

Wallabee pushed the door of **The Room** open and stepped inside. The 12-by-12 room was packed full of Rainbow Monkeys. Mrs. Sanban made Kuki and Mushi place all of their Rainbow Monkeys into a single area when they started to spill out of her daughters' rooms.

And between the two of them, there were a **lot **of Rainbow Monkeys. Orange ones, purple ones, blue ones, pink ones, big ones, small ones; they were everywhere! You couldn't take a single step in this room without landing on a Rainbow Monkey.

Wallabee looked around the room in search of Kuki, and spotted her sitting in the lap of her favourite Rainbow Monkey, a large orange one. She waved energetically at the frowning teen.

"Hey Wally!" she yelled from her Rainbow Monkey throne.

"Hey Kuki,"Wallabee replied, tripping over a pile of Rainbow Monkeys. "Come over here, will ya?"

She shook her head violently. "Nuh-uh, you come over here!"

_How in the hell does she expect me to do that? _A few steps ahead of the blonde teen, the level of Rainbow Monkeys came up to his waiste level, and it continued to get higher from there. How Kuki always managed to get to the far corner of the room will always be a mystery to him.

"I don't think I can make it that far. There's too much going on in this room."

"Then you're gonna have to find me now~"

"Wait, what?" Wallabee was genuinely confused. _What does she mean 'I'm gonna have to find her'? All I wanted to do today was- _

Kuki's laugh interrupted his train of thought. "Since you didn't wanna come when I was sitting and waiting, you're gonna have to search for me now!"

Wallabee turned to face Kuki, but all he saw was the Rainbow Monkeys in that spot rustling. ..._Did she just dive into the frickin' plushies? Does she expect me to follow her?_

Wallabee stood in the same spot for five minutes, expecting Kuki's head to pop out of the ocean of monkeys any second now. When he finally realized that she was not coming out of the pile, he groaned and walked into the ocean.

A few steps into the waiste-level plushies and Wallabee was already sent sprawling. Instead of hitting the floor, like he expected, he landed face-first in more plushies. He pushed his hand down through the wall of plushies to try and reach the floor, but all he could feel was more of the Rainbow Monkeys.

_Does this bloody room even have a floor?!_

The blonde teen tried to push himself back into a standing position, but the shifting teddy bears underneath him would not allow it. He began to thrash about in an attempt to get back standing, and when his head broke the surface, he screamed "These bloody monkeys are evil!"

Kuki laughed from somewhere across the room, and Wallabee was reminded of why he was in this mess in the first place. He began to kick his arms and legs like he was swimming-he realized trying to stand was a lost cause- and move himself in the direction the laugh came from.

After ten minutes of kicking and pushing, Wallabee straightened himself up as much as he could and looked around the room. He blinked once. _...Did I even move?_

"You know what..." the blonde mumbled. "Fuck this!" He began to toss the Rainbow Monkeys surrounding him left and right, frantically kicking his way forward. He came near a rustle in the plushies and dived under to pursue it. The dive was in vain, because the raven-haired teen was nowhere nearby the rustling.

Wallabee continued to thrash through the sea of Rainbow Monkeys, only stopping when he felt a rustle that he thought was Kuki passing by. The pattern continued for 30 minutes, the raven-haired teen getting more and more amused and the blonde getting more and more frustrated after every missed catch.

Wallabee was breathing heavily from exhaustion and frustration. _Fuck this, I'm taking a break. _He leaned back into the Rainbow Monkeys surrounding him and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

Before he could fully fall asleep, Wallabee felt a heavy presence settle onto his chest. He opened his eyes slowly to investigate, and jumped halfway out of his skin when his green eyes met a pair of black ones.

"Tired?" Kuki asked from her perch on his chest.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Yeah," he replied. "But not too tired for this!"

He quickly wrapped his arms around Kuki's torso in a bear hug. She squealed and began to flail around in his arms, trying to break free of her boyfriend's embrace.

"Oh no, we're not having any more of this running away!" Wallabee wrapped his legs around Kuki's, effectively holding her still.

After calming down, Kuki turned to face her boyfriend and smiled. "You caught me, now what?"

Wallabee shook his head. "We'll talk about that later. For now, we rest." He readjusted himself on the Rainbow Monkeys so that he could lay comfortably on his side and still hold Kuki at the same time. He pulled her body closer to his own and buried his nose in her hair. Within minutes, the pair was asleep, wrapped in each others' embrace.

* * *

Mushi ran down the stairs at about 4 o' clock, singing to herself about ice cream. She made a beeline towards the Rainbow Monkey room with a big smile on her face."Wally! Wally!" She sang happily. "Come on! It's time fo-"

She stopped her singing when she heard voices from the other side of the door.

"Damn it Kuki! Don't you dare start running again!"

A giggle that was unmistakably her sister's rang throughout the room, followed by a loud squeak.

"Gotcha now, Kuki! You're not gettin' away this time..."

_What are they doing?_ Mushi pressed her ear to the door, curious about what her sister was doing with Wallabee.

"I had to go through your demanding sister and a sea of Rainbow monkeys; I deserve this, damned if you want to give it to me or not!"

Mushi's eyes widened comically wide and she ran up the stairs, completely forgetting about her ice cream.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for Day o2! And Wally does not end up raping Kuki, even though it may seem like that XD**


	3. Day o3-Watching A Movie

**Author's Note: Day o3's challenge...these things won't be up regularly at all, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, nor do I own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

"Wallabee Beatles! You better hurry up and get your ass down these stairs!"

Kuki's angry voice traveled up the stairs and to said boy's ears. He snickered and called down "Yes, Oni!"

An angry growl floated up the stairs and Wallabee laughed loudly. Nonetheless, he grabbed his signature orange hoodie and ran out of the room.

The blonde haired teen hopped on the banister and slid down, jumping off at the last possible second and fumbling the landing only slightly. He looked up, intending to toss a sarcastic comment Kuki's way, but his words caught in his throat at the sight of her.

Kuki stood at the base of the stairs, dressed in a shimmering, off-the-shoulder, green top. A black mini skirt and a pair of skintight black leggings covered the slim legs, and her usual black and white Chucks were replaced by a pair of simple black flats. His gaze finally traveled up to her face, and his eyes were met with a smirk.

He blushed a deep red, and Kuki's smirk grew wider. She marched over to the blushing boy and grabbed him by the ear. As she walked to the door, she muttered to herself " Took you long enough..."

To Mrs. Beatles, she called "We're heading out now! We'll be back later!"

Without waiting for a response, she walked out the door, a complaining Wallabee in tow.

* * *

The couple stood on the line, hands clasped tightly and chatting idly. The pair didn't realize how quickly the line was moving, and before they knew it they were at the ticket window.

"Wally," Kuki questioned. "What're we gonna see?"

Shrugging, Wallabee turned to survey the movie posters. "How about we see..."

"Let's see that one!" Kuki squealed, pointing at an animated movie poster.

Not paying the poster any mind -he didn't wanna see a crappy animated movie- he quickly dismissed the idea. "No way, I wanna see Tropic Thunder!"

"Wa-llyyyyy!" Kuki whined. "We have to see the other one! It has your name all over it!"

The ticket seller decided to toss his two cents in. "I think you should listen to your female friend, Kid. You've gotta be eighteen or older to see that movie."

Kuki clapped and laughed happily as Wallabee paid for the tickets, grumbling under his breath all the while. As the pair got off the line, the blonde teen decided to take a closer look at the movie poster. Once he got a better look at the poster, he deadpanned and left to go catch up to his black haired girlfriend.

The movie poster showcased a small, cube-shaped robot with mechanical bug eyes and an arm extended in a wave. He stood on a barren wasteland with what looked like trash surrounding him and a spaceship behind him.

* * *

Wallabee and Kuki walked through the darkened aisles, looking for a decent seat. Kuki cradled the bucket of popcorn in her hands carefully, trying her hardest not to spill any. The couple finally decided on a seat in the back, farthest away from the loud children that littered the front rows.

Wallabee threw himself down in his seat and crossed his arms. "Still can't believe we're watching this movie..."

"Oh hush Wally," Kuki scolded. "The movie won't be that bad."

"Says you..." the blonde teen muttered.

The black haired teen smiled and turned to face her blonde boyfriend. "Hey, look at me."

Said boyfriend turned to face his girlfriend, and was shocked when a pair of lips met his own. The shock quickly faded into pleasure as Kuki's lips moved against his. A curious tongue poked out and swiped at his lips and he gladly opened them. Their tongues danced for a short while before Kuki pulled away. Wallabee was pleased to notice that there was a dazed look in his girlfriend's eyes.

Said girlfriend smiled once more and repeated what she said earlier. "The movie won't be that bad."

* * *

Wallabee had stopped caring about the movie after the first ten minutes, but he pretended to pay attention to the screen until most of the popcorn was gone. About halfway through the movie, he started to tug on Kuki's silky black locks. She ignored it at first, but began to get annoyed as Wallabee began to tug more frequently.

When Kuki turned to tell off Wallabee, a surprised squeak slipped from her lips when she felt another pair press firmly against her own. She got lost in the kiss, forgetting completely that she was supposed to be chastising him.

After a few minutes, a wayward thought brushed against Kuki's conscious mind and broke through the kiss-induced haze surrounding it. _Hey, did you forget? _The little thought whispered. _You're supposed to be mad at him!_

_Oh yeah! _She thought. She placed her palms on Wallabee's chest and started to push away, but an arm snaked around her shoulders to keep her in place. She felt a hand settle on the back of her head, further locking her in the kiss.

The blonde teen had felt his girlfriend start to resist the kiss, but he was having none of that. If she was going to force him into this movie, he was going to make **sure** he enjoyed it.

Getting tired of the awkward position they were in, the blonde slipped his arm from around her shoulder to her waist and his hand to under her knees. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he lifted his girlfriend onto his lap. She started to make noises of protest, but he quickly silenced them with another kiss.

"Wouldn't want to startle the children, now would we?" he asked playfully, before leaning in to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

He once again captured her lips in a kiss, and this time met no resistance at all. Almost immediately, their tongues were dancing, spinning circles around one another carelessly. His hand moved to rest on her thigh, and her arms wound their way around his neck.

The couple was so lost in the kiss, they didn't notice the six-year old gazing curiously back at them. He noticed the pair sitting behind him once he heard shuffling.

The little boy tugged on his mother's sleeve and asked "Mummy, what're those two people doing behind us?"

Confused, the boy's mother turned around and was met with the sight of the blonde and raven-haired teen heatedly making out. Feeling an indignant flush rise to her cheeks, she began to tap the pair.

"Excuse me!" she whispered furiously. "Excuse me you two!"

The pair finally broke apart and faced the woman. Or at least where they thought the woman was in the darkness of the theatre. "Hmm?" Wallabee responded lazily, eager to get back to his girlfriend.

"Can you two teenagers stop making out in the movie theatre?" The woman was shout-whispering. "There are children around, for heaven's sake!"

Kuki stifled a giggle as Wallabee set her back down in her seat. "We'll try and stop, Miss." The blonde answered. "No promises, though."

Kuki couldn't hold back her laugh this time, and with a final glare the woman turned her child around and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Wallabee and Kuki walked out of the theatre laughing. "She sounded so angry at us!" Wallabee said, and Kuki laughed and nodded in agreement.

As the couple walked down the street, Kuki stopped and puller her boyfriend in for a kiss.

"So," she began, "was the movie as bad as you thought it was gonna be?"

The blonde boy smirked before pulling his raven-haired companion in for a kiss. "It was way better that I had imagined, babe. Waaay better."

* * *

**Author's Note: There's Day o3 for ya!**

**-If you didn't catch it, the movie 3 and 4 went to go see was 'Wall-E.' **

**-And that little reference to 3 being called 'Oni' by 4 comes from the fact that whenever she gets mad, her teeth get pointed and her eyes flare up like a Japanese demon called an oni.**


End file.
